Way Enough
by Kitsune Ria
Summary: Top rower InuYasha is sent to crew camp for the summer to go on a several day rowing trip with a pervert, an exterminator, an archer and a perfection obsessed cox. 2 words: Utter Mayhem. Or better yet, Back It. ('R' for language)
1. Mommy Dearest

Disclaimer: Suuuuure . . . I own InuYasha . . . now you're getting veeery sleepy . . . you will believe that I own InuYasha . . . and when I say 'now', you will wake up and shout 'SIT' as loud as possible . . . ready? NOW!! . . . DAMN THOSE FALSE INFOMERCIALS!!!  
  
Author's Note: hem hem. Right. Anyway, just wanted to let you all know some crew lingo that might be useful for this fic . . .  
  
Cox: The person in the bow of the boat that tells you what to do and how to do it. They see all. Cox's face the opposite direction than the rowers do. Stern: The front of the boat. Bow: The back of the boat near the cox. Starboard: People whose oars are on their left side. Ports: People whose oars are on their right side. Stern Pair: (if talking about a four seat boat) the starboard and port rowers on the stern end of the boat. Bow Pair: The starboard and port rowers on the bow end of the boat. Stroke: The seat at the very stern end of the boat. They keep an eye on where the stern end it headed and they are the leader if someone were to get out of sync with the rowing. Rigger(sp?): The contraption on the side of your seat which holds the oar in place. Never ever EVER get your head or anything stuck in the rigger. We've heard horror stories . . . Cox box: In order for the rowers to hear the cox's commands, especially the stroke, cox's are equipped with something called a cox box which is a microphone that attaches to a headband around your forehead. They have the same type of speaker headset that operators have . . . but cooler.  
  
Commands: Commands the cox will use for rowers. On occasion, the cox might just have one person row to make sure their facing strait. Or they'll just have port side or starboard side row.  
  
Way enough: Means stop. Row: Do I really need to explain it? At the catch: Leaning forward as far as you can to get ready to row. Back it down: Instead of starting at the catch, you start at your chest and push forward. This causes the boat to move the opposite way. Very painful to do when you row for a long time and need to suddenly back it. Feels like you're getting punched in the stomach. (Catch a) Crab: Sometimes, when you're rowing really fast, your oar will get caught under the water or on the side of a bridge or something like that. This is called a crab. When the boat is in motion, and your oar gets stuck, the end of the oar you put your hands on will come flying towards you unless you're super strong. More than once, kids get knocked in the head with oars or even thrown out of the boat. Oars In/Oars Out: Some bridges are possibly ten feet wide which is what my own school has to deal with. When you do get stuck in that kind of situation, you have to pull your oar from (not OUT) of the oar lock and into your lap so it doesn't get caught on the side of the bridge or scrape against it. The cox shouts 'oars in' and you do as told. When you are out of the bridge, (usually you glide) the cox shouts 'oars out' and you push the oar back into its original spot. All too often people get crabs from doing it. Power: Instead of easy strokes (which is normal), when you need to row fast during a race, you slow down as you come forward to the catch, but almost double the strength when you pull. This is called 'power rowing'. Typical in races. Starts: As you may or may not know, the seats in the boats slide back and forth so it's easier to row. (Makes sense when you think about it). At the start of the race, you do what's called a start. (really now.) A start consists of 5 strokes. First one, you go half way up your seat slide and row, then on the recovery, you go ¾'s of the way up your slide, ¾'s again, then you do two full strokes. From then on, you do power for the start of the race.  
  
I will surly get a beating from my friend's if I've left out anything important. I just listed the basic stuff. Nothing really complex.  
  
Sorry if I've confused you to the extreme. --; There's a lot more than I thought . . .  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Row, row, row your boat,  
  
Gently down the stream.  
  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
  
Life is but a –  
  
. . .  
  
If only . . .   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeaaassee?!"  
  
"Noooo!" I mock as my mother continues to try and persuade me that this is a good idea.  
  
Fat chance of that happening.  
  
She sighs and brings her carefully painted fingertips to her temples and rubs. She realizes the begging act isn't going to work. That only leaves one option- the 'I'm going to ground you into the floor' method.  
  
"I don't think you understand, Inu-chan. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Why do you refuse to go? Nothing is holding you back!"  
  
"Because, mother, it's not something I want to do! I don't want to waste any amount of my summer on this crap." I scowled, turning around slightly to plop back on my bed, surrounded by clothes that the maid was already beginning to pack.  
  
God . . .  
  
My mother looks at me with wide eyes as if she heard incorrectly. "But it's your passion!"  
  
I can't help but laugh. "It's your passion, for me!"  
  
"Now dear, you know that's not true."  
  
I roll my eyes and turn to the maid on my right. I close the suitcase sharply so she can't pack anymore and give her a death glare. She begins to shake.  
  
"InuYasha Youkai! That is no way to treat anyone! You will open up that suitcase and then you will march downstairs and wait for your bus to come while Koharu finishes packing! Do you understand me?!"  
  
I try to remember any point in my life when that tone of voice in my mother seemed intimidating.  
  
. . .  
  
Wait . . . still thinking . . .  
  
"Did you hear me?!"  
  
"Yes, mother dearest. I shall do whatever your heart desires." For some reason, I've never been able to call her mom or mother without mocking it. Obviously it's even harder for Sesshoumaru.  
  
I trot down stairs girlishly just to piss her off.  
  
I'm eighteen years old, and still get sent away to camp without any word in the matter. How pathetic is that?  
  
Lucky I'm the only person on this hell hole of a bus. I must be the only one that lives in Boston. Not that I'm complaining.  
  
At All.  
  
. . .  
  
I quickly slide on my headphones so they fit snuggly around my ears. I lean my head against the window gently to make sure there are no incoming road bumps to send me flying toward the glass. After I settle, I fall asleep –  
  
Very slowly, I might add.  
  
In the process, I begin to remember how I got into crew in the first place. There were only a few sport options at my school at the time. So I had to decide what to do. There was Tennis – something about running back and forth on a tar court in sunlight didn't seem appealing to me. Lacrosse – it was for the jocks. You know the ones, the hockey jocks. The last thing I would do was become or be called a jock. Baseball – the thought came through my mind for a little while until the coach said I needed to try pitching at tryouts and I almost knocked the umpire unconscious. So that was ruled out.  
  
So, other than the musical (no fucking way in all hells), all that was left was crew.  
  
At first I didn't know what crew was. But when they said things like oarsmen and boats, I began to understand. It didn't sound too bad, so I gave it a shot.  
  
I shift upward on my bus seat, leaning my head back against the hot leather.  
  
What I failed to tell my mother all these years was that crew was like my home. I knew the second I saw the Allen (the name of our boat in Middle School) that I was meant to row. The shear size of it, the panels, the riggers, the oarlocks, the rudder, everything about it. It sent shivers down my spine; not of fright,  
  
But of excitement.  
  
AN: Yo. Sorry this is so short. It'll get better, I promise. I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong or used bad grammer. It's 7:55 in the morning right now so I'm I little out of it. But thanks for reading! 


	2. Centipede 01

Disclaimer: Why do we have to write these things? Shouldn't they know by now that if someone did own something, they probably wouldn't be writing on here . . . What ever. I own nanimo.  
  
My quick little shout-outs:  
  
Sakura of the Ninjitsu: --; Those are the only sports my school provides in the spring. Remember we have two others seasons of Autumn and Winter in which there's possibly eighteen different sports . . . or maybe . . . I don't know. Sarah, Caroline, Myriam, help me out here!   
  
I just got an iPod for my birthday on Monday so I'm wicked happy. All I've been doing is playing around with it. Did I mention that the FLCL soundtrack is the BEST THING EVER?!??! Oh my GOD. I haven't stopped listening to it since I got it. I can't stop listening to CARNIVAL by The Pillows. It's awesome.  
  
hem hem  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Way Enough  
  
"Sir?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
. . .  
  
"Um, sir? Mr., um . . . Youkai, sir? The bus has stopped. We're here."  
  
I stir slightly. I've heard the goddamn woman the whole time she's been shouting in my ear and I'm this close to strangling her to death.  
  
Damn hearing . . . it's been (as my mother says) "gifted" since I was born.  
  
Gifted my ass.  
  
"Sir? Did yo-"  
  
"I heard you the first twenty seven times, you don't have to keep going." I mutter under my navy blue jacket that had been thrown over my face because of the noise of the bus. I muttered it quite half-heartedly might I add.  
  
I can hear her huffing and the sounds of her fists resting on her hips. Through the cloth of my jacket I can vaguely see her sticking her tongue out towards me.  
  
"Oh yeah. Real lady-like," I scowl.  
  
She's taken aback and mumbles some upper class, swear words under her breath.  
  
I take a deep breath and slide off the jacket that's resting on my face. I inch over to my right and stuff the jacket in my bag along with my head phones attached to my scratched up iPod screen. I stretch my arms above my head lethargically, reach over, snatch my sports bag and slink over to the front of the bus.  
  
I give the driver a tired look and salute her with my fore finger. She scoffs and flips her chestnut brown hair over the side of her face that's visible to my eyes.  
  
'Whatever,' I think as I hop off the bus, the sunlight blinding me as I look up at the small molded wooden cottage before me. 'Oh, peachy. Looks like home.'  
  
I can feel the sun creeping up on the dusty sand below my feet. Before the bus even moves, I can feel the vibration of the engine on my back and the earth. As it pulls away along the gravel road, I can see the shadows of the trees brush over the roof of the large white van and then re-position themselves back on their respective spots.  
  
I lean over and get a better grip on my bag as I make my way towards the worn out hunk of wood known as a cabin. The steps creak as I walk up to the moth eaten screen door.  
  
I can hear myself clearly sigh.  
  
Suddenly, I hear a scream from inside the cabin. My eyes widen as I realize it's a woman's scream.  
  
'I thought this was a boys camp?!' I think as it all sets in. 'That bus driver must have dropped me off at the wrong camp. Damn the bitch to hell.'  
  
The woman in the cabin screams again. I drop my bag and hurl the door open as I stumble into the tiny cottage. It's dark and damp with insects crawling everywhere.  
  
I briefly look around for the source of the scream and quickly find it. On the bottom half of one of the bunk beds, there's a girl sitting there. I can tell immediately she's shaking. She looks no older than me but still maybe a year younger. Her wavy ebony hair tumbling about her cold and sweaty face. Her eyes find mine as we awkwardly stare at each other for a long while. She's plastered against the wall as if someone's threatening her. I can hear a tiny jitter of movement as her eyes jolt right back to something in front of her. I blink and look down to what she's staring at.  
  
A centipede.  
  
. . .  
  
A centipede?!  
  
She's scared of a centipede?!  
  
My eyes narrow lazily as the sole of my shoe casually finds the large bug in a very intimate way. The girl flinches slightly and looks up at me. She slides out of her position and kneels on the edge of her bed to look closer at the remains of the giant bug. Her nose scrunches in displeasure.  
  
She's wearing a dark red jacket with a faded green shirt underneath. The shirt reads 01 in large print. She's wearing denim shorts that looked like they've been cut down even further with a jagged knife.  
  
She turns her gaze up at me again. "Thanks," she says blankly. She blinks and then smiles shyly.  
  
Something about that smile . . .  
  
Ah, who cares. She begins to speak as she stands up off her cot. "I'm Kagome. Are, um, you the coach?"  
  
I can't help but chuckle. "I wish. I'm here to row." Her facial expression disappears and a confused look takes over. "To row?"  
  
My amber-eyed glare meets her doe eyes. "You have a problem with that?"  
  
She looks away still confused. "No, it's just that . . .well . . . I thought this was for girls."  
  
She looks almost disappointed. I lean back against the bed post leisurely. "Well, you're not the only one. I thought this was for guys only."  
  
"Looks like we're both in a rut." She smiles wearily, closes her eyes and then slips back on the bed again. Her hands resting on her knees.  
  
Now that I notice it, she's not too bad looking.  
  
Both our heads cock and turn as I hear a familiar voice and a familiar sound of a slap. The door opens as a girl with long brown hair and a very crimson face drags an-all-too-familiar monk-in-training through the door; a new hand print painted on his face.  
  
I shake my head. "Miroku, you idiot."  
  
He looks up at me as do the other two girls. "InuYasha, my friend! How are you, lad?"  
  
"You call me lad again and I'll kill you."  
  
"Aww, why so harsh?" his short black ponytail slicked back as he smiles.  
  
For the umpteenth time today, I bring my glare towards him.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He mutters, his hands flying up in the air as a defense. I turn to the girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Sorry for any perverted moves this guy makes on you. It's his nature."  
  
A sad look appears on his face. "Now, now, did you really have to put it so . . . so . . ."  
  
"Truthfully?!" The brown haired girl shouted.  
  
. . .  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
She grunted as she rubbed her forehead soothingly. "This guy was touching my ass the entire ride down here! Get him away from me! And-!" her attention turns to the Kagome girl.  
  
"Kag-chan?!"  
  
"Sango-chan!!"  
  
They practically fly into each others arms as Miroku and I exchange looks.  
  
The Sango girl pulls back still holding onto Kagome's arms. "But I thought you we-?!"  
  
"Yeah. I was."  
  
Sango gives a worried look and Kagome waves it away with her hand.  
  
Suddenly, as we all look at each other and mentally figure out names (Miroku figuring out other things . . .) a man comes flying through the door. He looks old and ratty. He rises up slowly and dusts off his pants. "I apologize for my tardiness. My names Myoga. Coach Myoga to you all."  
  
AN: Interesting. Interesting. I would write more but my dad's picking me up soon so whatever. 


	3. Too close for comfort: Part One

Disclaimer: Sure! I own InuYasha! And look over there: a field of flying pigs. And is that hell freezing over? I believe it is!  
  
AN: Sorry 'bout that. I'm a little POed at the moment because my computer doesn't let me use italics or bolds or even the little star things (you know, shift 8? Yeah.) I don't know why. I'm using Microsoft Word, so I don't know why it's doing that. Oh well. If anyone can give me any help, my e-mail is olivia(underscore)montgomery(at sign)nobles.edu . . . Thanks!  
  
NEvee, this chapter should be interesting . . . sorry that my chapters are short and sloppy. Trust me, I didn't intend for them to be that way. My computer . . .well, let's just say if there's one more slip up it's going out the window. ;)  
  
Okay.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Way Enough  
  
---  
  
This . . . cannot . . . be happening . . .  
  
This . . . CANNOT . . . be happening . . .  
  
"Y-you mean to tell us that we're going to have to row . . . together?!" Sango stutters at the petite old man, inching away from Miroku.  
  
"Precisely," Myoga replies rather calmly. He cracks an eye open to see our extremely pale faces. "What? Oh, don't tell me you didn't read the second page of the letter you all got . . ."  
  
No one moves. Myoga sighs.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud . . . do I hafta explain everything to you all?!"  
  
Miroku, wanting to break the awkward silence, puts a hand behind his head and says, "It's possible," while managing a nervous laugh.  
  
Myoga takes a deep breath. "Look. This is a famous camp with high standards of its' oarsmen and women. We only choose the best of the best to come here every summer. My scouts search all year for the top rowers to take this opportunity, do you understand me? This isn't some joy ride. You're here to finish this rivers course in least amount of time possible."  
  
. . .  
  
'Okay . . . I already knew that . . .' I think silently. 'But what's with the girls?!'  
  
"You all are the best of the best, regardless of your gender," Myoga says softly. "My scouts have performed tests and you are all equally strong. So don't be cocky Mr. Youkai . . ."  
  
I perk up, my eyes narrowing in confusion. 'Can he read minds . . . ?'  
  
The silence falls again, but this time, Kagome breaks it.  
  
"Um . . . coach Myoga? I-"  
  
"Please. Just Myoga." He smiles.  
  
'Okay, so he calls me cocky and he's just peachy-keen with miss 01 over there . . .'  
  
"Um, okay. Myoga, when do we start rowing?"  
  
Myoga nods rapidly as if to answer her any second. "Ah, ah, yes. You will be starting later this afternoon."  
  
. . .  
  
"WHAT?!" we all shout in unison.  
  
Myoga cocks his head to one side. "What 'what'? You're coxwain will be meeting you at the dock in one hour. I suggest you get all your important essentials together and get ready to rumble!" He's almost ecstatic at this point, causing the rest of us to take a step backward.  
  
He sighs again. "Oh well. I'll just leave you to your business. Just follow the steps out the back door of the cottage and they should lead you down to the dock." He turns slowly to walk of the creaky cottage. "Farewell! I shall see you soon!" He gives us one last large smile and shuts the screen door behind him.  
  
. . .  
  
We all take a deep breath and turn to our bags to remove anything we need. My big mouth being one of them. "I can't believe this . . ." I mutter, tossing things across my corner of the cabin.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Miroku replies.  
  
"I can't believe we're stuck rowing with girls! I've seen girls row at school and trust me, it ain't pretty." I continue to whisper.  
  
"Um . . . InuYasha? Has is somehow crossed your mind that I attend your same school?"  
  
. . .  
  
". . .possibly. . .but that's not the point! I don't want to be going easy on a bunch of nail filing, make-up wearing, hair obsessed morons!"  
  
"We're right here!!" Sango and Kagome shout together. Sango takes over. "We can hear your every word, and trust me, I don't know about the bimbos at your school, but you will not have to go easy on us."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Why you little-!" But Sango's interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"My dear Sango, I hope you know that while my friend here has other thoughts, I do not think of you as weak or anything of the women he just described." I roll my eyes.  
  
"Um, thank you . . . I think . . ." Sango replies rather stricken. She doesn't even feel the heat rising in her cheek bones.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. For I'd like to ask you-"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, not this again!" I grab my bag and push out the door, nearly breaking the screen. I just manage to hear the 'would you bear my child' speech and the famous slapping sound right on afterward.  
  
I sit down on the steps and reach for my little bag that my "mother" had packed for me to bring along in the boat. Luckily, I'm already wearing my uniform underneath my clothes so I don't have to change. I throw the mini bag over my shoulder and use my anger to kick my real bag into the trees.  
  
Eh, I'll get it when we get back . . .  
  
. . .  
  
If we get back . . .  
  
---  
  
God this is a nice boat . . .  
  
It's perfectly straight; the riggers are completely in tact, and there's nothing out of place.  
  
This is like what the professionals use!  
  
I slowly run my finger along the side of the glossy black fiber glass. I remove my finger to find a tiny hint of dust.  
  
Well, that's no good.  
  
I look on the side of the brand name – Millennium. Hm. Never rowed in one of those before . . . looks pretty new, maybe a year or two old. I duck under the boat in it's slings to look on the side where the personalized name is supposed to be placed –  
  
The letters, 'S-H-I-K-O-N' are written in clear gold writing. I reach up to feel the 'K' which is slowly beginning to peel off.  
  
"Don't bother, the second we put the lettering on, the 'K' never really felt it needed to plaster up straight," a familiar feminine voice calls from the entrance of the boat house.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"How do you know?" I ask without looking her directly in the eyes. For some reason, I just don't want to look at her beautiful doe eyes . . . what the?! Where did that come from?!  
  
"I live in this neighborhood. I would always come down here every summer and see them push the rowers off the dock. I remember when we first got this boat three years ago."  
  
"Oh . . . do you and Sango go to the same school?"  
  
"Used to. She moved about a year and half ago to live with her dad and little brother. But she promised me we'd row together again so, I guess, here we are." She smiles.  
  
God damn that smile! I stare at her directly in the eye. She's wearing her usual crew suit uniform that's colored in navy blue like everybody elses.  
  
The thing I hate about crew wet suits is the fact that they show everyone around the person just what their curves look like.  
  
And by the gods, hers are near perfect. Her hips, her breasts, everything! For some reason, I can't get over it.  
  
And she's also has her hair tied back in a low ponytail. Something strikes me - with her hair like that she looks almost like . . .  
  
No. Nevermind. I'm not going to think about that now . . .  
  
"Are you okay?" She snaps me out of it.  
  
"Wha? Oh, right. Yeah. Okay. Um . . . can I ask you another question?"  
  
"You just did," she laughs playfully and strides away from the boat house and down toward the dock.  
  
I blink.  
  
Then I sigh as I pull my long hair back and tie the bottom of it with a black strip of cloth that I always bring. My own crew suit is starting to kill me.  
  
"You know, if you were checking her out, you should have done something," a whiny little voice calls from behind me. It scares me half to death. I jump slightly and whirl around to find that no one is there . . . creepy . . .  
  
"Down here, genius." I look down to the source of the whiny voice.  
  
It's a kid. A little kid. A whiny little bastard of a thing- "Why did you scare me like that?! Who are you?!"  
  
"Shippo! The name's Shippo. And I didn't mean to scare ya. I just wanted to give you some advice."  
  
"I don't NEED advice from a six year old!" I step back a little so my neck doesn't have to kill me from looking down.  
  
"I'm not six, you idiot! I'm ten an- hey!" he whines as my fist meets the top of his skull.  
  
"Don't call me an idiot, you little brat!" I dig my fist in further.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Cut it out!"  
  
"Make me!" By this point, I'm enjoying it.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome shouts from the entrance of the boat house, her smiley expression gone from two seconds ago. "Let him go!"  
  
"Why should I? He's a little prick!"  
  
"Let him GO!" She screams loud enough for my ears to split.  
  
I release the red-haired ball and rub my ears. "You didn't have to scream, wench!"  
  
"Yeah?! Well you don't have to call me wench OR kill our coxwain!"  
  
. . .  
  
"WHAT?! That little ten year old is our COX?!"  
  
"YES! That's what I just SAID!" She shouts louder.  
  
"WHY are you SHOUTING?!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU?!"  
  
I growl. She huffs and walks toward the cox who is now on the other side of the boat house. "Are you okay?" She says in the same sweet voice she had spoken to me earlier.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are the other rowers?"  
  
"They're coming. Can I get you anything?" She smiles.  
  
"No, thank you! Wow. You're really nice! Why d'jya go with him?" Shippo smiles as he looks my way. I stagger back without realizing it.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Kagome stutters. "Oh, n-no! We're not- uh . . . together . . ."  
  
"Oh! Well that's a relief. I was going to say you could do a lot better."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE-!!"  
  
"What are you so angry about, InuYasha?" a very red faced Miroku says next to Sango at the front of the boathouse. And I'll tell ya right now, it wasn't the blushing kind of red . . .  
  
Sango's wearing almost the exact same thing as Kagome except she has a black sash around her hips and her long brown hair is up in a high ponytail.  
  
Miroku's wearing the same suit I have on cause it's the only ones our school gives us. Other than that, and the hand prints on his face, he looks pretty damn normal.  
  
"I'm not angry," I growl under my breath.  
  
"Yes you are." Miroku grins widely.  
  
"Is this everybody?" Shippo asks. Kagome nods in response. "Okay! Hands on Shikon!"  
  
"What?! We're going already?" Kagome asks bewildered.  
  
"I have orders from Myoga to get you guys out on the water asap."  
  
"Are you really our cox?" Miroku blinks.  
  
"The best in the region!" He responds proudly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Miroku, Sango, grab the bow, InuYasha, Kagome, grab the stern. Come on, people! We're wasting time here!"  
  
We all scramble to our feet and do as told, hooking our hands on the rim of the boat.  
  
"Up to your shoulders on two, one, two!" We obey as the boat rises in the air up to some shoulders and to the heads of others. The height difference might cause a problem . . .  
  
"Walk it slowly out of the boat house on two, one, two!" Shippo can barely reach the stern end let alone guide it down and along the dock.  
  
For a high class boat, this is pretty heavy . . .  
  
Naw. It's probably just because we don't have enough man power.  
  
We finally get it aligned and Shippo shouts. "Go over to the left side of the dock."  
  
We scoot our way over to the left dock side and wait for commands as the boat seems to be getting heavier. I prepare myself for lifting.  
  
"Over your heads on two, one, two!"  
  
The boat rises above our heads as we all scoot under with both hands on the rim of the boat. It turns out, Kagome was almost even with me on the other side. So when she came in, well, I believe we're a little close at the moment . . . wonder how Miroku's doing . . .  
  
"EEEEEPPP!!!"  
  
Enough said.  
  
Kag and I can feel the boat slipping backward. Something's going on back there if Sango just screamed.  
  
Shippo doesn't panic. "Roll it over into the water on two, one, two!"  
  
It practically flies out of our hands as the heavy piece of fiber glass dives into the water.  
  
"What was that?!" Shippo screams from our end of the boat. "You nearly snapped the rudder off! What happened?!"  
  
Kagome and I lean against each other as we pant. A few seconds later we actually realize what we're doing and back away sharply. I look back to where Sango and Miroku are standing. Sango is furiously red and Miroku looks like he just won the lottery.  
  
Kagome walks over to Sango. "What happened?"  
  
Sango sighs and whispers to Kagome in her ear. She blinks and then laughs loudly.  
  
I walk over to Miroku, curious and ask, "Mind telling me what happened?"  
  
He sways back and forth as he hums. "She let go of the boat."  
  
. . .  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were pretty close to Kagome, too, just then, were you not? Don't tell me you didn't have an urge to touc-"  
  
"MIROKU! NO, as a matter of fact, I DIDN'T have an urge to do THAT! Man . . . don't you ever learn?"  
  
"Nope," he says smiling slyly. I roll my eyes.  
  
Shippo sighs. "Okay . . . Kagome and Miroku, you two are typically starboards right?"  
  
They both nod. "And InuYasha and Sango, ports, right?"  
  
I nod and Sango repeats.  
  
"Okay . . . theeeenn. . . well, it would be best like that . . ." He makes little hand movements as if he were drawing a diagram while he thinks. "Okay! I've got it."  
  
. . .  
  
"Got what?" Kagome asks, puzzled.  
  
"The order from stroke to bow! It'll go InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Everyone clear?"  
  
. . .  
  
"NO WAY am I being in front of that PERVERT! Do you realize what he can DO from behind me?!" Sango screams amongst the silence.  
  
"Sorry, but that's the way it is." Shippo grins. "Now go get your oars, they're the ones with the golden 'S' on them.  
  
We all walk in to retrieve our oars.  
  
---  
  
After everyone is set and in the boat, oars locked, bags tucked behind the person sitting in front of you's seat, hair tied, and all that jazz, Shippo hooks up his cox box and speaks.  
  
"Can everyone hear meeeeeEEEEE??" the box squeals. We all cover our ears. The noise is unbearable.  
  
Shippo turns the left knob down. "Oops! Sorry about that. Can everyone hear me now?"  
  
We all nod shakily. "Alright! Count down when ready!"  
  
I crack my wrist. "One."  
  
Kagome adjusts her seat. "Two!"  
  
Sango scoots up a little farther. "Three . . ."  
  
Miroku also scoots up a little farther. "Four."  
  
Shippo's voice echos over the speaker. "Alright! Push off the dock, my fellow oarsmen!"  
  
We do as we're told.  
  
. . .  
  
Only to find that our boat is completely uneven.  
  
Shippo quivers. "O-okay! Set up the boat! Ports up, starboards down!" Miroku accidentally went up, and Kagome thought to do it too, so she put her oar up as well. It almost tipped over so Sango leaned toward the other side, when she put her oar down, but when I did it too, the boat started leaning the other way, so Sango got scared and sat upright again.  
  
Shippo shouts, "Starboards up, ports down!"  
  
No one moves.  
  
He sighs. "In the middle."  
  
We sloppily bring ourselves down to where the oars are supposed to be.  
  
I definitely think we made it worse.  
  
This is going to be a looong trip.  
  
---  
  
AN: Um, woot. Please review! The more you review, the more I update! ;) 


	4. Shout!

Disclaimer: (slc) Yup! I own InuYasha. Movie 1 & 2. Hey, Sarah! What?! No! NO!!! Don't take them! Gaaah . . .  
  
AN: A-N-Y-W-A-Y, wassup everyone? For all you New Englanders out there, how are you liking the warm weather? GOD! I'm loving it! It's awesome after that ridiculously long winter. But anyway, I recommend staying inside if you're near the Boston area. All hell's breaking loose with the DNC, as you know. And I know that my friends are sick and tired of my anime talk but I just have to say I'm excited for two things:  
  
#1: InuYasha movie one, dubbed and in theaters already (though they're select...and the closest one to me is in NYC...dammit...) #2: Come 2005, Neon Genesis Evangelion is going Live Action with the help of Peter Jackson (dude who directed LOTR). I know this is old news but it's getting closer!  
  
God I'm a freak.  
  
Oh well. I won't keep you held up any longer. :-)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Way Enough  
  
--- (Kagome's POV)  
  
"Hard on port . . ."  
  
. . .  
  
"Hard, port . . ."  
  
. . .  
  
"Port, row harder!"  
  
. . .  
  
"Harder port! Starboard, slow it down!"  
  
. . .  
  
"INUYASHA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! I SAID ROW HARDER!!!" Shippo's voice echos over the river and he manages to squirm himself around his little coxswain burrow and catch a glimse of what is going on up here in the stern with Inu-Yasha and I.  
  
I personally don't see anything wrong . . .  
  
. . . the insignificant, insensitive, egotistical, insolent, arrogant, disrespectful jerk in front of me on the other hand, thinks differently . . .  
  
"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! I WAS ROWING HARDER! IT'S THIS LITTLE WENCH THAT'S ROWING TOO HARD!" he screams harshly.  
  
I can feel my blood boil. "ME?! I'm rowing too hard?! I was hardly rowing at all! And don't call me a wench, you jerk!"  
  
"I'm only calling you what you are! And I'm not a jerk!" He practically stabs at me.  
  
I growl threateningly. At this point, I really need to just make him ticked off. And I have the perfect weapon to do it –  
  
". . . maybe you're just weaker than I am . . ."  
  
I notice that Sango and Miroku have been watching our every move ever since Shippo wanted to warm up the stern pair. I hear them suck in their breath.  
  
InuYasha shoots me the coldest glare that's ever been given to me by anyone. I can feel an undesirable shiver run up my spine.  
  
"Don't get me started, bitch . . ." I can see his eye twitch a few times in frustration.  
  
I can hear Sango's voice speaking from behind me. "You know, I was watching the whole thing and Kagome was hardly moving; she was rowing so light . . ."  
  
"Who asked you?!" InuYasha shouts from in front of me. Then calls the perverted one's voice.  
  
"You know, you should never underestimate the power of a woman."  
  
"Miroku?" InuYasha says rather calmly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I can hear the amber eyed teen in front of me breathe in . . .  
  
Oh god.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the birds from the near by trees disperse and flutter away, causing the trees to flow in almost a wind-like motion.  
  
Then I hear Shippo over the cox-box. "KEEP the language DOWN!" All of the sudden, I can hear a soft and muffled 'help me' over the speaker followed by a sigh.  
  
"Alright, way enough stern pair. Bow pair at the catch."  
  
Sango sighs from behind me. I briefly hear her muttering something to Miroku- "I was hoping they wouldn't fight for at least another fifteen minutes."  
  
"I was aiming for twenty-" he softly replies before Sango returns to her 'safe distance position'.  
  
"Bow pair at the catch-"  
  
'Why does InuYasha have to be such an asshole?! What did I ever do to him that would make him this upset at me? I think it's his ego . . . but maybe not . . .'  
  
"Ready!"  
  
'I mean, I've only known him for a day for god sake but I still feel like I've been arguing with him forever. It's weird . . .  
  
I feel like . . .  
  
"Row!"  
  
. . . like I've known him forever . . .'  
  
. . .  
  
I shake my head lightly.  
  
- - -  
  
The boat is eerly silent as Miroku and Sango row.  
  
InuYasha and I haven't spoken since our argument about an hour ago.  
  
Shikon keeps leaning to one side on occasion, and then to the other, and then back again . . .  
  
Oy.  
  
Suddenly I hear Shippo-chan over the speaker. "Bow pair, way enough. Good job you guys . . ."  
  
I can hear Sango and Miroku pant over the silence . . .  
  
Shippo could have stopped there . . .  
  
But no.  
  
". . . at least some people can row decently without arguing. . ."  
  
Ooohh, here it comes . . .  
  
"Well MAYBE if a certain WENCH would do what she's TOLD to do, we'd be getting somewhere!!" the silver-haired boy in front of me shouts.  
  
OH! Okay, you wanna play, puppy dog?! Let's play!  
  
"Well maybe if the weak little dog in front of me would row harder instead of blaming the whole thing on someone who's stronger than him, THEN we'd be FINE!!"  
  
There.  
  
Judging by the look of kill he has on his face, I take it he's not done . . .  
  
But before he can open his wide trap and shout back, we both hear a squeal and a slap that echoes across the sunset painted river.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
InuYasha sighs as he speaks. "Miroku, can't you see I'm trying to show this wench who's boss?! Can you PLEASE keep your hands to yourself?"  
  
Miroku chuckles and shrugs before cracking open an eye at us and widening every facial movement he can at the sight.  
  
"Look who's talking." He replies slyly.  
  
. . .  
  
What is he talking about?  
  
. . .  
  
That's when I realize the situation InuYasha and I have gotten ourselves into.  
  
I have no idea how it happened but apparently InuYasha got so mad that as he was leaning forward, I was leaning back to the point that he was on top of me . . .  
  
. . .  
  
We both blush furiously before flying backward. "GAAAHH!!!" we both scream in unison, panting as we're a good seven feet away from each other.  
  
Which, in a crew boat, is quite a long distance.  
  
Sango giggles as Miroku leans up and whispers something in her ear which I can barely catch a hint of since I'm so far back . . .  
  
Something about 'we' and 'do that too' . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE LECH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE GODDAMMIT!!!"  
  
This is when Miroku goes flying out of the boat.  
  
- - -  
  
"Alright, alright. This is how it works." Shippo says rather loudly now that he's turned off his cox box. He is currently helping me wrap a blanket around the very wet Miroku.  
  
Sango currently doesn't have the heart to do it right now . . . no one would for that matter . . .  
  
Shippo coughs. "You each must keep watch over the boat for two hours during the night. I will start off. When my shift is done, I will wake up Miroku and have him stay awake for two hours, then he will wake up Sango, and Sango will wake up Kagome when she's done, etc. We clear?"  
  
I nod along with Sango. InuYasha doesn't even bother and Miroku's shivering too much, I don't even know if he's nodding or not.  
  
Sango and I switch back to our assigned seats as Miroku gives her an apologetic look. I know she wants to stay mad, but she can't. I can see her smile briefly back at him.  
  
I wish InuYasha and I were that easy to patch up . . .  
  
But he's just such a jerk! I can't stand it sometimes . . .!  
  
I bet deep down he's just a little puppy . . .  
  
I'm so deep in my thoughts, I didn't hear myself giggle.  
  
"What's so funny, wench?"  
  
I bolt upward. "N-nothing!" I reply as I examine his golden-amber orbs staring back at my own.  
  
It's almost unnatural . . . I've never seen eyes like that . . . god, they're gorgeous . . .  
  
?!  
  
Where the hell did that come from?!  
  
"Keh," is all he replies. Talk about a wide vocabulary . . .  
  
I mentally sigh for the umpteenth time today.  
  
Home never seemed so good . . .  
  
- - -  
  
Ria 


	5. Badum

Disclaimer: (slc) Puh-leeeez.

AN: Wow. An actual friggin UPDATE. This is new . . .

Anyway, I'm already at work on a new story! Yay! And anyone who's even the slightest fan of InuYasha should read it. (I feel at least). Summary and all are at the end of the chapter. So . . . yeah.

XD Weee!

Btw: 5 Freshmen 3 Juniors 1 Senior The most bizarre Japanese class you will ever meet in your entire life.

Oh well. Enjoy!

P.S. This story will be mostly in Narrator's POV for the rest of the time since I'm too lazy.

XD

---

**Way Enough**

---

'_Kami-sama . . . so . . . tired . . .' _Kagome thought for a brief moment.

She had been woken up by Sango a little while ago for her shift.

Not like she was woken up from sleep or anything . . . stupid boat.

Not the most comfortable things ever, she was sure of that.

Kagome was up and fixing the boat's position constantly with her oar. Partially because she was a perfectionist and partially because she had nothing better to do.

'_God I wish this was over soon . . .' _

As if an angel had granted her wish, he watch began to set off. "Beep-beep, beep-beep, bee-"

As soon as she heard sound she switched it to silent mode to make sure no one woke up. "Whew," she whispered as softly as a sigh.

_YES_! Her shift was OVER! She could go back to sleep for a few more hours! But only before she-

She gulped.

. . . only before she woke up Inuyasha so he could have his shift . . .

Oh this would be fun.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I can hear Kagome gulp softly . . . and her heart rate sped up just now . . .

. . . _What on earth could she be thinking . . . _

_I wish I knew._

Keh!

No I don't! Who cares about that pretentious, self-centered, preppy, prissy, stuck-up bitch anyway?!

Man . . . I'm mentally ranting again . . . I guess that's the whole lack of sleep thing.

Never did sleep much anyway, why start now in a very uncomfortable boat? Nop. No way, no how.

But the perv and the exterminator chick sure are sleeping like babies. Eh, I don't get it. And-

Kagome's inching toward me . . . very slowly I might add, but definitely toward me!

_Ba-dum_

!!! I think my heart just skipped a beat! No, that's impossible, she's a fucking wench! Why would I care?!

That's must be it. I don't care. Exactly. Yes. Right.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum_

DAMMIT!

"Um . . . I-Inu . . . uh, yasha? . . . In-" but her whispering is cut off by my seemingly sleeping form flying up into a cross legged position.

She nearly jumps out of her skin.

"EEEEEE-wha?-umph!" She screams before my hand almost statically clings over her mouth.

"Jesus, woman! Keep it down!" I whisper irritatingly as my hand slowly moves away from her mouth and onto her cheek. "You could wake them up, stupid!"

She blinks. "Me?! You scared me half to death! . . . Wait, were you awake the whole time?"

"Meh, I don't sleep much." I reply tonelessly, my eyes half open –

- until they widen at the feeling that's coming from my hand . . .

It's . . . it's _warm_ resting on her cheek . . .

And by the blush that's faintly painting her face, it's not getting any cooler.

Then I realize how close we are . . . and how much her eyes are shining in the moon lig-

?!?!?! **AAAAHHH **!!!

Almost instinctively, as if Kagome was thinking my thoughts exactly, we both swing backward a few feet, trying desperately to make some distance . . . our eyes never unlocking.

"I-um, uh . . . keh!"

(Kagome's POV)

Oh _real_ mature. Great response to a very embarrassing situation . . . 'keh'. Is that even a word?!

Why am I so mad?

Oh whatever!

My gaze at Inuyasha's golden pools move away like lightening as he does the same. We pause for a moment, and then another, not once daring to look at one another.

I need to do something . . . uh . . .

an IDEA would be great right about now!! I mean come o-!!

But I'm jerked out of my thoughts by Inuyashas soft voice. "You should really get some sleep before the sun rises, you know, don't want to row with a tired weakling all day."

Then he turns his back on me and looks up toward the moon.

I'm going to ignore that last part . . .

. . . But then I notice how at peace he becomes when he looks at the moon, I don't know if it's his dog-like nature or what, but it's something . . .

Oh well.

Something's strange about that boy . . . one minute he's screaming at me . . .

(Inu's pov)

. . . and then next she's blushing when I touch her . . .

But something's weird about me too. What's going on with me? This morning I thought she was pretty, then this afternoon she was such a _bitch, _but now she's back to the way I felt when I first met her . . .

All in one day for fuck's sake!

God, I don't know anymore. I really don't know.

---

(Shippo's pov)

Hmm . . . that was interesting,

It seems they don't hate each other as much as I thought.

But what to do about it . . . what to do . . .

If I try to talk to Inuyasha, he'll just kick the crap out of me, but if I try and talk to Kagome, she'll deny it and try to change the topic in her bubbly way . . .

. . . what to do, what to do . . .

Hmm . . . maybe I'll have a chat with Miroku and Sango tomorrow . . .

Maybe a dog _is_ a girl's best friend . . .

**Muahahahaaa!**

---

Ria

AN: Wooo! Creepy. Anyway, sorry this chapter was short and screwed up. I was just bored so I felt like updating for the few of you that actually read this story. TT Which is what, 8 of you? Ah, whatever. I don't do it for the reviews anyway.

And without further ado,

Title: **_Too Good_**

Rating: **_PG-13_**

Genre: **_Romance, Comedy_**

Summary: _**What happens when a perfectly normal, American, Inuyasha obsessed fangirl gets transported to the Sengoku Jidai? Is this a dream come true, or a lesson to be learned? A different kind of OC fic for all the fans out there who have day dreamed themselves with the most famous hanyou in the world**._

XD It should be fun to write seeing as how I'm trying to make this as real as possible. When I say real I mean I'm trying to incorporate every Inuyasha fangirl thought in it as much as possible. I've also done a separate thing that probably won't let me put on the site. It's a take off of the Jeff Foxworthy "You just might be a redneck" skits. It's a series of "You just might be an Inuyasha fan". I have like 50 of them. It's pretty sad. lol.

Jaa mata atode!


End file.
